A Day in the Life of an Average Billionaire
by Pr3cIoUs
Summary: Kaiba has a meeting in his office, just not the one he was expecting. Kaiba/Jounouchi.


**AN: **Got hijacked by a plot bunny for the first time... it had to be eliminated in the end and this is the result. Beta'd by Auster. A big thanks for the title, Auster!

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! does not belong to me, it belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. Had I owned it there would have a lot more orgies and fewer Duels. What am I saying? It would have been _only_ orgies. At least 4Kids wouldn't have gotten its damn hands on it.

Warning: Slightly cracky, Kaiba's OOC... could be a side effect of the crack. Could be that this is my first time writing him.

Summary: Kaiba has a meeting in his office, just not the one he was expecting. Kaiba/Jounouchi.

* * *

A Day in the Life of an Average Billionaire

On the top of a large tower, that _definitely_ wasn't compensating for anything, according to a confident blond haired idiot, a certain billionaire was going on about his day. On the top floor, an office with large windows made of bulletproof glass let the sun shine on the certain billionaire. He looked like a statue that could get shat on by a pigeon at any given moment.

Kaiba's stone set face gave nothing away but on the inside he was ecstatic, he had just crushed a small company... he liked to leave the bigger companies until Friday; it made him feel like he'd had a full week. His secretary, Tina, or Jacky (or perhaps it may even be Bruce), left his office with his (or her) notes. As the large wooden doors leading out of his office shut behind his secretary, he knew he had complete privacy, as they were, of course, sound proof. Kaiba let out a stream of maniacal laughter as he steepled his fingers on the desk in front of him. Today had been a good day, hostile takeovers made ruthless billionaires happy.

He leaned back on his very expensive, high backed, leather chair and sighed. He did have the capacity to sigh and feel good, contrary to popular belief he was not a robot or, to quote a teen magazine, 'an extremely hot alien from 40 Eridani A.'(1) Not that he read them but Mokuba constantly attacked him when the Kaiba name was featured in any type of article.

Kaiba looked around his office, he knew there was no one there and that there were no cameras but before he did what he was about to do, he had to make sure. He had suffered much embarrassment the last time he had done this; someone had caught him in the act. It had been Katsuya but nonetheless his lover had laughed and then proceeded to laugh some more when he had tried to act like nothing had happened. When he saw that the coast was clear, he pushed his chair away from the desk. And Kaiba, two metres from his desk, began to spin in his chair over and over. He had the urge to shout 'weee' at the top of his lungs, but he was Kaiba Seto, CEO of a multi-billion yen company, he did not give into those urges, so he firmly squashed it.

The intercom from his phone buzzed and Kaiba almost fell off his chair. He stopped spinning and rolled to the desk where he pressed the button on the office phone.

"Yes, Bruce?" The secretary on the other end rolled her eyes and decided to ignore her idiotic boss; it would just get her fired if she tried to correct the man.

"Your 2 o'clock is here, Mr. Kaiba."

"Very well, send him in." Kaiba ran his fingers through his hair and composed himself, he didn't want to seem like he had been having, he scoffed, _fun_. He straightened his back and picked up some of the papers that were on his desk. The quarterly reports showed that profits were going up. Those Duel Monsters plushies were making him another billion. He was particularly fond of the chibi version of the Dark Magician. He was sure that Yami was extremely _fond_ of it too and the whole collection he had specially sent Yuugi. Kaiba snickered when he imagined Yuugi cooing over the 'cute' monsters in front of a disgruntled Yami. It really was a _shame _that his beloved Blue Eyes was conveniently forgotten to be put on the production line.

Kaiba was interrupted from his evil thoughts by a knock on the door. He stood up and walked over to the mahogany double doors to let the person that would occupy his time for the next hour or so in.

Turning the knob, Kaiba let the person on the other side through. He was surprised to see a familiar golden head of hair rather than the greying hair of his two o'clock. Either Mr. Gakusha had had some major work done and had suddenly grown three feet or he was staring at someone else. Kaiba blinked. For some reason his puppy had followed him to work today.

"Katsuya," Kaiba's voice held only a hint of emotion as he stared at the blond, "You're not my two o'clock." He looked good. He was wearing a formfitting shirt and ripped jeans that hung low on his hips, his green jacket had probably been doing little to keep the chilly wind of November at bay. Kaiba narrowed his eyes, he wanted nothing more than to push Jounouchi on top of his desk and fuck him like there was no tomorrow but his employee would be here at any moment. He inwardly glared at his libido for giving him these thoughts, 'stay down – now is not the time for this... maybe later.' "Katsuya, what are you doing here?" Kaiba didn't let him continue before he was ushering him out of the office. "As nice as it is to see you on such a busy day, it really _is_ a busy day and I don't have time for anything that isn't on my schedule. I'll ask Bruce to pencil you in for a fuck at 8 tonight, alright?"

Kaiba watched as Jounouchi slipped under his arms and shut the double doors, problem was Jounouchi was still in his office. He wouldn't be responsible for his actions if his puppy stayed one more minute in his office.

"Slow down, moneybags. It's alright." Once again Jounouchi was interrupted by a slightly irate Kaiba.

"No, it really isn't, _mutt._ I have a meeting with a man that will be managing the new branch of the corporation." Kaiba checked his watch and realised that Mr. Gakusha was already 10 minutes late, which certainly wasn't like him. He saw Jounouchi fidget out of the corner out of his eye. He narrowed his eyes at the blond. He had done something. "Mutt, what have you done?" He saw his lover smile at him; it was filled with a devious intent, all fidgeting gone.

"Seto," Jounouchi's voice was husky, his amber eyes were dark and filled with lust, "You work too hard."

Had Kaiba been a weaker man, he would have been on knees in front of Jounouchi giving him all his money and begging for release in that sinful body of his. But as everyone knew, Kaiba Seto, CEO of an international gaming company, was not a weak man and could resist the wiles of such a wicked creature... barely.

"Jounouchi, I had a business meeting, what have you done with my associate?" Kaiba's tone was frosty as he spoke to the blond that was currently leaning against his desk. His legs were spread and Kaiba could see a patch of tanned skin where his shirt had ridden up when he put his palms on the surface of the desk. Jounouchi had a seductive smirk on his face, his dark eyes glittering with promises. People of the world called Kaiba evil; at least he was upfront about it, these same people thought his lover was innocent. He scoffed. 'Innocent my expensive silk covered ass.'

"Seto, do you actually think _I_ would do something to jeopardize anything concerning your business?"

"Don't do that," Kaiba said exasperated, "You know I hate questions being answered with questions. Now answer my damn question!" Kaiba stalked over to the boy and stood right in front of him. Too late he realised the mistake. Inside Jounouchi's personal space was also his scent. Evergreen. A clean, crisp smell that always made Kaiba heady. There _was_ a reason why he always stayed at least two feet away from the blond in public, this lack of control being it. He was about two seconds away from saying 'fuck it' and ravishing Jounouchi against the desk. He also had the desire to see how sturdy the massive desk was but first he had to find out what happened.

Jounouchi calmly looked back at him. Kaiba believed Jounouchi was trying to wind him up, for what purpose he didn't know, possibly because Jounouchi thought he looked hottest when looking homicidal. It was the only reason he could think of that his puppy would continue to deliberately annoy him. It could also be that Jounouchi was slightly masochistic and liked being glared at. Kaiba pressed against him, a knee between the other's legs. Kaiba's hips pinned the other boys to the desk and he felt the hardness that was ready for him, and perhaps evidence that he had a sexy murderous look. All thoughts of associates and meetings flew out the proverbial window when the blonde moaned wantonly and shuddered in his arms. Kaiba slammed his lips against Jounouchi's. The kiss was not gentle; it was filled with bites and tugs, which ended with bruised lips and panting chests. Kaiba almost ripped the jacket off of Jounouchi's body, the shirt swiftly followed to the floor; the amber eyes had darkened to a dark chocolate colour and were gleaming up at him with lust. His own eyes were half-lidded at the picture the blond presented. Panting breaths that were making his chest rise and fall rapidly, flushed cheeks and his messy hair spread over the report he had previously been looking at.

Jounouchi's arms raised to take off his shirt, the sound of buttons were heard hitting the floor in various directions. "That's a very expensive shirt, mutt." He wasn't angry but he certainly couldn't let that on. The blond leant on his elbows, his face reaching up to tug on his bottom lip.

Jounouchi smirked against his lips, "I'm sure you can afford it, moneybags."

Kaiba returned the smirk and once again pushed Jounouchi flat against his desk. All that was heard in the office after that was breathy moans, groans and the sound of names being called.

* * *

Kaiba leaned back against the dark leather sofa in his office, his legs were crossed and his head was resting on his fist, his elbow resting on the arm of the sofa. His dress shirt was open and his pants were unbuttoned. Kaiba was watching his lover zipping up his jeans, the fabric once again moulding the contours of his ass. An ass which he blatantly stared at as the blond bent down to retrieve his shirt from under the desk.

"You still haven't told me what you did with my associate." Kaiba's statement was filled with mild amusement; he didn't have the capacity to be angry, Kaiba smirked, especially after that round of sex. His smirk turned into a barely noticeable smile when Jounouchi stopped the act of putting on his shirt. The trouble was that he had just put his head through and was now stuck in the shirt, pausing for a second. The tenseness left his lover's body and he continued the act. His head popping through the round neck of the top, a pink flush sprinkling his cheeks. He was smiling nervously back at him.

"Um, well, you see..."

Kaiba interrupted him before he could go on, "Katsuya, you've never been timid before. Are you finally learning to obey your master, mutt?" He watched Jounouchi's eyes narrow and his eyes flash in anger.

"I locked him in the janitor's closet on the 30th floor. That's right; he's probably got his butt sat on a bucket right now!" Jounouchi had his hands on his hips and was glaring back at him with fervour.

Kaiba turned his head away; he did not want the blond to see his smile. The image of the uptight Mr. Gakusha sitting on an upturned, dirty bucket almost made him burst out laughing. He overcame himself before his shoulders had the chance to start shaking with repressed chuckles.

"And why did you do this?"

The pink tinge returned again and his reply was mumbled. Kaiba raised his eyebrows, expecting a coherent reply.

"I haven't seen you in a while, I missed you." Kaiba had to strain his ears to hear the quiet response.

Kaiba gracefully rose off the sofa and with a few strides he made it across the room to stand in front to the blond. He brought Jounouchi into his arms. "Stupid puppy." He looked at the blond head resting against his chest; he sometimes forgot he had a personal life. "Katsuya, as much as I enjoyed this _meeting_, I have work to do." He felt Jounouchi nod against his chest. He pressed his lips against the other boy's, feeling him arch against him. He separated from the blond before they got carried away again, hearing the disappointed whimper escape the abused lips. "Don't forget to come by the house tonight; I really _will_ pencil you in for 8."

Jounouchi laughed and, after picking up his jacket off the floor and giving Kaiba another eyeful, went to the open the door, "I'll see you later, Seto."

After watching his lover leave, he let out a sigh. Moving to his desk, he pressed the intercom button on his phone. "Bruce, can you get security to the janitor's closet on the 30th floor? Tell them they'll find a little surprise." Kaiba paused, "Also, pencil Jounouchi Katsuya in for a fuck at 8 tonight." Hearing his secretary choke at his statement, after letting go of the button, Kaiba laughed again. He sat on his leather chair and leaned back. Today really _had_ been a good day.

End

* * *

**AN: '**40 Eridani A' - Basically they're referring to him as a Vulcan. Vulcan/Vulcanis is found in this star system. A Star Trek reference, someone shoot me now. Also why didn't I just write Vulcan/Vulcanis? Because I'm special that way.

Okay, so I wrote this flaming pile of crap because I got the image of Kaiba spinning in his chair and _had_ to write something about it. Why? I don't know, though I've have come to realise that plot bunnies suck and must be killed in the way of writing the idea, violent but satisfying. Also, this was meant to be a drabble... I need to plan better.


End file.
